


60 Minute Man

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Femdom, Humiliation, Needy Travis, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Panties, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Touch-Starved, Touch-starved Travis, Work In Progress, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: “You know of Travis yes? And Diamond City radio?” She nodded, waiting for him to continue., “Now recently he made a pass at Scarlett, our waitress. They came here for drinks on her night off and I thought it was going very well. She even took him back to her room! But probably less than hour later I see him get shoved out  room, half naked and angry! I didn’t know the little man could feel anger!” Her eye brows shot up in shock at that. While she had met Travis once or twice here in the bar and listened to DC radio almost religiously, the thought of him angry just could not form in her mind.“Why? What happened?”“Ahh you see, I tried to ask him this but he just pushed past me and went home.”“Did you ask Scarlett?”“Of course, I did kotyonok! I am not stupid!”“And?”“She tells me Travis wanted her to do very interesting things to him. Wanted her to.... what was it ...Oh Yes! He wanted her to order him around. Tell him exactly how to pleasure her and punish him whenhe could not do it right. Can you believe it? I would not if I had not seen it with my own eyes!”------On hiatus for a bit. I promise it will come back, just gotta work some stuff out with Rogue Robot first.





	1. Chapter 1

Diamond City somehow managed to be Anna’s least favorite settlement while also housing some of the best and worst people she had met in the Commonwealth so far. Not all people were created equal here it seemed and while she could enjoy the lower field of DC, the upper stands and the type that occupied it drove her to near insanity. After an infuriating interaction with queen bitch Ann Codman in the market earlier, the Dugout Inn had seemed like the best place to blank out her mind for the night. The Dugout somehow always reminded her of home, Vadim’s loud and boisterous attitude and Yefim’s almost shy sweetness close to that of some of her less mutated family, and of course the moonshine. Tipping her fogged glass back for the last drops of Bobrov’s Best she smiled at the familiar taste. 

“Kotik! You come to my bar again without warning! Do you need room? How long you stay? Not sure if I have enough of Bobrov’s Best for you if it is more than a few days! Not once has a woman been able to take down so much of my moonshine! How is this possible?” Vadim’s booming voice tumbled around pleasantly in her lightly fogged brain. He refilled her glass for the third time that night.

“Because my friend, no one else grew up on something close! I promise not to drink you stash dry this time but no one else has had proper Moonshine since my home, would you believe it!” Her words were only slightly slurred and lisped, tongue having a hard time forming the sounds around her crooked teeth. 

“I would! Is why it is so expensive! But for you, my kotik, special price. As long as your grace my bar with your beauty more often!”

“Oh, I could if I would,” his eyebrow raised at her words, “what I mean is I would if I could! I do not often find myself in your Great Green Jewel and with the fucks in the Upper Stands I doubt I will make a habit of coming here. Other than to come see my favorite bartender.”

“Ahh, I can guess who you’re talking about, thought I heard Ann screeching earlier, what did you do?” 

“Nothing she didn’t deserve!”

“Then tell me.”

“If you want gossip Vadim, you are gonna have to provide some of your own, that has always been the deal.” He laughed loudly and motioned to his brother.

“Yefim, take over! Our little lapochka is going to tell me a story! Come, come girl.” He grabbed Anna’s wrist and pulled he over to one of the unoccupied tables, dropping heavily into the chair before tugging her into his lap. 

“Now, lapochka, what type of gossip must I trade for your story? A story of love? or lust? Or maybe a story of deceit. I have many. It is the life of a bartender to hear things.”

“Hmmm, I don’t want to hear anything about the fucks in the Upper Stands so something new and juicy about someone down here.”

“Ahhhhhh I have just the thing then.”

Vadim had snuggled her down into his lap and was whispering into her ear. Evey few weeks, when she passed through Diamond city this had become their little ritual; a few drinks at the bar, then he would pull her over to table and they would gossip for at least an hour. Yefim had told her once she reminded him of a young girl in the settlement they had grown up in. Both of them had treated her like a little sister and Anna assumed this was why Vadim was always so nice to her, cheap drinks and always a free bed. 

“You know of Travis yes? And Diamond City radio?” She nodded, waiting for him to continue., “Now recently he made a pass at Scarlett, our waitress. They came here for drinks on her night off and I thought it was going very well. She even took him back to her room! But probably less than hour later I see him get shoved out room, half naked and angry! I didn’t know the little man could feel anger!” Her eye brows shot up in shock at that. While she had met Travis once or twice here in the bar and listened to DC radio almost religiously, the thought of him angry just could not form in her mind.

“Why? What happened?”

“Ahh you see, I tried to ask him this but he just pushed past me and went home.”

“Did you ask Scarlett?”

“Of course, I did kotyonok! I am not stupid!”

“And?”

“She tells me Travis wanted her to do very interesting things to him. Wanted her to.... what was it ...Oh Yes! He wanted her to order him around. Tell him exactly how to pleasure her and punish him when  
he could not do it right. Can you believe it? I would not if I had not seen it with my own eyes!” Anna’s mouth dropped open in shock; this was a very interesting news indeed and part of her was extremely interested in seeing just how true this little bit of gossip was. 

“Oh Vadim, you lost out this time my friend! My gossip is nowhere near as juicy as yours is! Ann Codman and I had some words in the market this afternoon as you heard. I guess she came down to by a new dress from Fallon’s and I happened to be at Arturo’s stand working on a new rifle. Looked horrible on her when she came out of the Basement by the way. The gun oil was a very nice addition to the  
pattern.”

“You tossed gun oil of Ann Codman as she came out of Fallon’s Basement? And Security did nothing?”

“I didn’t toss it on her! It just happened to slip out of my hand as I ran into her scrawny ass. She was in my way. Security couldn’t prove anything wrong had happened beyond an honest to god accident.” The smile that Anna had painted across her face was mischievous as she slipped out of his lap.

“You tricked me! Your story is nothing!” For a moment Vadim attempted looked angry at her, before a large smile bloomed across his square face “Brat! That is what you are little one! Never change! Now go and bring me a better damn story next time!” He dismissed her with a wave before moving back to his position behind the bar. Yefim smiled to her softly as she tossed one back his way and left the Dugout. She headed to her right and waved to one of the most useless security forces in the Commonwealth as they rounded third base. The cool night air had helped to blow away the slight fog in her head that came with one to many sips of Bobrov’s Best and she reached to click the radio on her PipBoy on enjoying the last few bars of Dear Hearts and Gentle People.

“Okay!” It was followed by a moment of silence before his voice spoke softly again “Time for some news I guess... Ya. Sooo.... There’s that saying that truth is better I guess.... No Truth is STRANGER than fiction... Well you know the radio play that I air sometimes... sometimes in the right order. The Silver Shroud!” It was so adorable she thought to herself, can’t keep his voice level at all, even when he was trying his hardest. “It sounds like... Ahhh... Someone takes them REALLY serious, like really serious. There are reports I guess... Ahh sightings of the Silver Shroud in the Commonwealth. In.. Ahh.... in Goodneighbor. So I guess, ah, I guess this Silver Shroud is cleaning up the town or something? So now there’s a ahhh.... A superhero out there! Defending justice, I guess. Or at least killing people that hopefully deserve it. Hehe. Ummmmmm I don’t know what to make of that ….. Aaaanyyyyway Here’s Billie Holiday with a song that doesn't make sense anymore!” The notes of Easy Living followed  
She rounded second base, stumbling slightly over the plate and turned towards to glowing neon tower that hung over the trailer where DC radio broadcast from. She had heard the Silver Shroud broadcasts, loved them more than she could describe and wished that she had copies of the recordings she had made of The Adventures of Daring Dashwood. It would be great to hear them played on the radio again and not just on her PipBoy for anyone who would listen. Her feet had started moving, carrying her over the small bridge, up the wooden stairs and she found herself knocking on the door to the small trailer before she had even realized what was happening.

“C-come in.”

“You’re Travis, right? I think we met before but I can’t remember to be honest”

“Ahhh yeah, are you, ah, looking for someone?”

“You actually”

“ME?! Why me? I swear I didn’t do anything! All I do is sit here and play music!” She laughed softly, throwing up her hands in mock surrender.

“Look trust me man. I am not here to hurt you at all. I like what you do. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, maybe share a drink or two and talk.”

“Oh.... Okay. No one... No one has ever wanted to really ummm, spend any time with me you know.” Travis fiddled with the frayed edges of the silly letterman jacket he wore and attempted to look away from her.

“I just need…. I need to switch the tapes and we can talk. Yeah, Oh wow, someone actually wants to talk to me.” The last sentence was muttered so quickly that she almost didn’t catch it at all but his excitement over a potential friend was so sweet Anna couldn’t help but smile. He tripped over the edge of his desk in his haste to switch over the tapes before settling back down into the only chair in the room.

“Oh ah yeah, sorry. I don’t … I don’t get many visitors and I actually d-don't think that I have another chair. Did you- I dunno ... did you wanna go for sit outside or something? I know it's kinda small in here.” She smiled softly at him before moving over to his small desk, sliding the ashtray and loose smokes out of the way so she could scoot her ass on top of it.

“Nope Sug. I am good right here.” She propped one boot up on the arm of his chair and smiled down at his slightly. “Now Travis, what's your poison? This pack carries a little bit of everything and I am sure I have what you drink in here. Just have to tell me what you want.” She had shifted her pack to her lap and had started rummaging through it, looking up at him through her lashes with her last sentence, hoping he would catch the double entendre. The blush that spread up his neck and how audibly he swallowed caused her to smirk just a tiny bit. Good, he caught it. It had been far too long since she found someone as interested in this type of power play, she just hoped that before she left Diamond City this time Travis would understand that she was at least interested.

“Ahh Beer, I guess. Yeah um a beer.”

“You sure? I got a bottle of Bobrov’s if you feel like sharing?” His eyes widened at that.

“Ummm I’m not sure.... I don’t drink moonshine often...” She pouted just a tiny bit, “But I mean... I mean I guess once in a while could be good for me hehe.” He chuckled softly and she gave him a big  
smile as she pulled out the full bottle. Uncorking it was easy and Anna downed a good mouthful before passing the bottle over to him, feeling him watching her actions and movements. 

“Why don’t you drink the shine often Sug?” He coughed around his much smaller draw on the bottle, the chemical burn stinging his eyes and nose.

“I-it umm... makes me kinda dumb. I mean d-dumber than usual. Vadim is always trying to get me to buy it and just to see what will happen.” She laughed as her fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle before placing it next to her on the desk.

“That does sound a lot like something he would do.”

“S-so ummmmmmm...” He trailed off looking absolutely lost, mouth gaping open, realizing that he hadn't even asked her name.

“Anna”

“Oh, umm yeah Anna sorry... Sorry about that. I mean I meant to ask your name... but then you started asking me questions and I hadn’t had a chance to ask and I had to change the tapes and then -” He was speaking so fast, pulling at the treads of his t shirt so fiercely that she was afraid he might just rip the fabric clear in half.

“Travis!” She interrupted “You were saying something Sugar.”

“Oh, ah yeah RIGHT! You- When you came in here you said you wanted to ask me questions?”

“A few actually! If I brought you holotapes of something new.... Music or maybe, I don’t know.... a new radio play would you be able to play them?”

“N-new? You have new music? How?”

“That’s a really really long story, could you play them? They were recorded and designed to play on a PipBoy so I don’t know...”

“I mean I could probably do it.... I would have to transfer the data on to the tapes that I use here and everything. The only thing is they might get damaged or destroyed in the process. Do you have multiple copies?” Her eyebrows shot up in shock. Since she had first tuned into Diamond City Radio, that was the first time she had heard Travis speak so concisely. 

“Ah Fuck. I thought you might say that!” She grabbed the bottle suddenly and drank and long draw before passing it to him. “I only have the one copy and I have been having a hard time finding the components to make new holos as well as the equipment to copy it over.” Anna dropped her head sadly, pouting before she felt the bottom of the glass bottle tap against her head.

“Hey I... I can actually help you there. I know this guy at Starlight Drive-In. Has been building himself a small power armor factory there for ahhhhhh maybe 10 years now? Not- not really sure but ummmm.... he has a set up for software copies and I bet you could pay him to let you copy the holos..... just ummmmm maybe don’t tell him it's for the radio he is a little..............” The silence spanned for a few seconds longer than was usual, even for Travis and he blinked slowly as he struggled for the word. Either he was trying to find a polite description for this merchant or he hadn’t been lying when he said that moonshine made him dumb. “Well let’s just say he’s a little odd.”

“Odd is my bread and butter Sugar, I will head up that way when I decide to leave town. Thank you so much!” She dropped her boot heavily to the floor, causing Travis to jump in his seat when she leaned down and pulled him into her arms. As she hugged him, Anna felt his entire body stiffen up just the tiniest bit before wrapping his thin arms around her in return, humming happily at the contact. She straightened up, looking down at his seated form and winked at him quickly. It was the blush that spread up his neck, all the way to his ears, that emboldened her to push at him a little further.

“But you know Sug, now that I think about it. I am not sure I am comfortable up here anymore...”

“Oh yeah, yeah of course. D-did you want to go for that walk?”

“Nope”

“S-so ummm how... where... ummm” Grabbing the bottle from his hand, Anna took a small draw before she softly settled herself down into his lap, kicking both legs up as best she could over the one arm of the chair. The chair was far too small for two people and he had it in a stupid crowded corner, but feeling his entire body tense up again was worth it. He wrapped his one arm tentatively behind her back before he mumbled something.

“I’m sorry Travis, I didn’t hear that. You need to speak up if you want me to hear you.” The words were whispered close to his ear and the shiver that passed through his body at the contact was almost violent. 

“I’m s-sorry. I s-said is this okay?”

“Mmmm yes, it is. Good boy.” When she purred at him, a shiver passed through his body again but it was the praise that seemed to cause the most intense reaction. Travis’s eyes had rolled back slightly, an almost choked sound came from his throat, and she could feel him pressing his hips into her just the tiniest bit. Her chuckle seemed to be the thing that got his attention and when Travis caught her eye, he could see something mischievous and knowing in the sparkle there.

“W-who told you?” His voice broke on each word, the slight betrayal of his friends masked by the sheer need for touch and attention.

“I am sure I have no clue what you’re talking about Sugar.”

“Vadim or Scarlett? They’re the only ones who could know....”

“Know what Sugar?” The sound he made would be forever recorded in her mind, grinding his hips against her in frustration as what could only be described as a whine of desperation echoed in the trailer.

“Anna...”

“Shhh shhh. Vadim. Vadim told me. Spun a story of your adorable ass getting thrown out for only wanting something a little different,” Anna was petting the top of his head now, soothing him as she whispered into his ear. Feeling this control over someone was such a powerful experience, one she hadn’t felt in so long and while she didn’t want to stop at all she also needed to make sure this is what Travis also wanted. She nipped at his ear softly to get his attention before continuing, attempting to pour concern into her tone.

“Travis”

“Yes Mis-” he caught himself quickly before shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, finally looking at her with slightly clear eyes.“Yes Anna?”

“I know I have just barged into your home,” He nodded softly “and you don’t really know me.... so, do you want me to stop?”

For a moment he blinked slowly, considering everything. Yes, it was true that he barely knew her. But that never seemed to stop anyone else out there in the Wasteland, only him, and goddammit no one had ever so quickly taken a wild stab at all of the things he wanted, needed, and had been so right.

“Please...”

“Please what, Sug?”

“Please, don’t stop” Anna smiled darkly and chuckled as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look her dead in the eye.

“Begging is good, but it wasn’t what I was looking for.” His mouth dropped open again, “Be clear and concise Travis.”

“Please Mistress. I... I don’t want you to stop.” She grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged his forehead down to meet with hers, threading her fingers roughly into his messy hair.

“There we go. That’s a good boy. I was worried for a moment that teaching you proper manners was going to take a lot longer. I have very little time for stupid boys.” She crashed her mouth down on to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth to chase the taste of moonshine, swallowing the moan that he made at being handled so roughly. When she broke away from the kiss, breathless, Travis’s hazel eyes were wide and unfocused with lust. She stood over him quickly, feeling ten feet tall with the way he looked up at her.

“You still with me Travis?”

“Yes...kinda...” his voice sounded far off and unfocused.

“Been a long time since someone treated you like this hasn’t it?” He nodded.

“Yeah, me too. I’m gonna try and go a little easy on you tonight but if you’re good we can make this a bit more of a regular thing. Would you like that?” Travis nodded his head so vigorously that she was afraid it might fall right off his shoulders.

“Mmmm me too. I would like that. Now I need you to find a word for me. A word that if you say while we are playing our game, we stop. Do you understand?” He nodded.

“McDonough.”

“The Mayor?”

“Yeah”

“Why”

“I don’t like it when he yells at me.” Anna couldn’t help the small huff of laughter that escaped her. That would defiantly work for her. Just thinking of the man was enough to put her off. She let go of his head and moved across the trailer, standing on the wooden slats before his bed. Travis stood from his chair.

“Stay there.” 

“Yes Mistress” 

“Now, tell me,” Anna removed her leather jacket and tossed it across his bed, sitting down to face him. “Before Scarlett, when was the last time you spent time with a woman?”

“It’s umm... I-it's been a long time.... p-probably two years” he looked down, as if ashamed of the situation that he had found himself in.

“That’s a lot of catching up to do Sug. I hope I can keep up.” She smiled up at him when he finally made eye contact. It was when she had his attention again that she peeled off her t-shirt, exposing her bare breasts to the warm air of his trailer. Travis took one step forward before Anna’s questioning eyebrow stopped him. Oh yes right. She had told him to stay where he was. Her responding smile was all he needed to know that he had done good in remembering.

“Now I want you to take that stupid fucking jacket off as well as the rest of your clothes. Think you can manage that?” The tone was just on the right side of mocking and Travis felt his cock jump in response. He nodded and started scrambling out of his clothes, flailing the jacket that had offended her so much away from him. He swallowed softly before removing his shift and awkwardly shimmying out of his jeans before looking at her again. She tapped her boot expectantly against the floor.

“I believe that I said everything.” He nodded softly, more to himself than anything else. The few times that he had thought a woman would be interested in this, he had been so, so wrong. He hoped against hope that this was actually real but still could not believe this was actually happening. Quickly he shucked his boxers off, shivering slightly. It wasn’t cold enough in here to cause his shivers, if anything it was far warmer than most homes due to all of his broadcasting equipment, but it was the feeling of her watching him was enough to have goosebumps spreading across his skin. Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Mmmm that’s a good boy. Now. Come here please.” She spoke so politely, patting beside her and Travis tripped over his own feet in his mad dash to join her on his bed.

“Heh, so ummm H- hi...hi...” He stuttered as she moved to straddle his lap. His hands grabbed her wrists softly and placed them on his chest. It had been so long since anyone else had touched him that the friction of her weight on his bare cock was driving him insane already, rutting roughly against her.

“You seem very eager to have me touch you. I wonder where exactly I should start.” She slid down his body until her knees hit the floor below him, the sensation of her bare chest over his skin causing him to moan softly. It quickly morphed into a horse shout of surprise when she dragged the tip of her tongue straight up the length of his cock and sucked the tip between her lips. His hips thrust forward without thought and she pulled back tutting at him unhappily.

“Nooo, P-please no, I’m sorry Mistress. It’s just been so long since anyone else has touched me.” The words came out a sob, hoping she would take pity on him.

“That doesn’t excuse bad manners. Now do you think you can attempt to control yourself? Or are we going to have to wait until you calm down?” 

“I will be good! I promise!”

“I highly doubt it but we will see now won’t we.” Her mouth surrounded him again and Travis whimpered with the effort that it took to control his movements. Already he was close, the lead up and realization of this fantasy more than he ever could have hoped for. Her mouth was driving him insane, slowly swirling her tongue around the tip, before she swallowed down his entire length down her throat.

“Mm-Mmiss.. I’m ... ahhh” He couldn’t get the word out quick enough, and he started to shake underneath her, his vision tunneling as the pressure in his balls threatened to break. He had to tell her; he was pretty sure being good included not cuming down her throat. She held him there for a fraction of a second before slowly pulling back. Lips dragging up the length of his cock and smiling up at him when she pulled off entirely. Her hand curled around the base of his cock and started stroking him very deliberately, she had to know how tightly wound he was right now. How close he was to cuming.

“Do you want to be a good boy for me Travis?” Anna was staring up at him with the biggest eyes, waiting for his answer; Yes, oh god yes, he wanted to be good, but every time he tried to open his mouth the tell her that all he could get out was a pathetic needy whine. All he could do was give her a sharp nod.

“Then I want you to cum for me.” She had barely gotten the words out when his hips started thrusting up into her hand. His mind went quiet for the first time in years, the world distilling down to pleasing her. She wanted him to cum, so he would do just that. So simple.

From Anna’s point of view, Travis’s face had shifted rapidly from intense concentration to one of pure bliss and submission. It only took three pumps of his hips before his cock started twitching, thick spurts of cum painting his own chest.

“Ohhhhhhh look at that Travis. You got yourself all messy. What ever will we do about that?” She cooed at him as his body shuddered, the blush of his humiliation causing another thick spurt to erupt from him. She kept stroking him softly through the aftershocks, only stopping when he started to pull away from over-sensitivity. Anna grabbed her discarded t-shirt from the floor and gently wiped him clean.

“How you doing up down there Sugar?” She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, petting him softly as he curled around her body.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Mistress.”

“Mmmm anytime.” 

Travis lay there for a few moments basking in his post orgasm come down and the lovely human contact. Anna was wonderful, such a wonderful woman. He needed to find a way to please her, to make sure she came back to him. The thought cemented powerfully in his head as he stretched out, pulling her smaller body onto the bed proper with him. He pushed her onto her back and started kissing and nibbling at her bare shoulder, and continued to move downward when she offered no resistance. Quickly he reached her breasts and started to nibble them softly, emboldened when her fingers curled in his hair and directed him to her nipple. He sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth, worrying it with its teeth, before soothing it was his tongue. She quickly hissed out a gasp of air.

“Ahh yes. That’s good Travis. Very good” He moaned softly in response. Mind clouding over with the haze the please her, he moved over to her other breast and repeated the actions. Her free hand ran down one of his arms to grab his wrist and placed it on her now bare breast. His long thin fingers found her nipple and tugged and teased in tandem with the movements his mouth made.

“Take my pants off Travis.” His hands stilled for a fraction of a second before they both flew to the fly of her jeans, fumbling with the button. He tugged at the fabric, pulling mindlessly until she lifted her hips and helped her out of the thick fabric. After they had worked together to get her pants off, Travis continued his exploration of her body downwards. He wanted to worship her, find and kiss every scar that she had ever developed, his wasteland princess. He couldn’t care less if he had to share her with anyone or everyone, as long as she would have him and would let him worship at her feet. Her fingers tugging at his hair snapped him out of his rapturous thoughts.

Oh fuck... oh no. She was pouting down at him. No that’s not good. What had he missed? Had she said something and he didn’t hear her? Nonononononononononono! Travis’s mind panicked and frozen completely, body going unnaturally still.

“Travis.... Are you okay?” He shuddered but still he didn’t move from his position, frozen completely motionless for a few moments before a violent sob wracked his entire body. Anna quickly moved out from underneath his thin body, rearranging them so she could hold him with his head cradled against her chest.

“Shhhh shhhhhhh it’s okay baby. It’s okay. You’re okay” She rocked him softly, petting his hair down until the sobs started to slow.

“Hey, baby, what happened?” She gently turned his chin up towards her so he would have to look her in the eye, would have to answer her. Tear tracks ran down his face, hazel eyes bloodshot almost seeming more sunken than usual. The panic he still felt was still plain as day, but she couldn’t tell what had caused it. The only other thing she could see when he looked at her was a bone deep loneliness; someone who had had dreams dangled in front of them, only to have them tugged away when they were just within reach. Travis tried to open his mouth to tell her, tell her that she had become everything he needed in life. That in the matter of an hour she had completely turned his brain around and he didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t come to see him again. The only sound he was able to produce was a choked, cut-off sob.

“Shhhh shhh, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain right now... just nod yes or no, okay?” A nod yes. Anna smiled and settled him against her again.

“Okay good. Are you hurt?” No. Anna breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Good. Was it something I said?” Another no.

“Something I did?” Again, no. She sighed again.

“Okay. Are you scared to touch me?’ He stalled before shaking his head.

“Maybe a little bit?” He shrugged.

“Because you don’t want to disappoint me?” She felt his body stiffen against her again. The nod was so small that if his face had not been pressed against her breast, she doubted that she would have noticed it at all.

“And if you disappoint me, you’re scared. Scared I won't come back, right?” Another small nod.

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Both her tone and words drilled into his brain, bypassing the fog of panic, before his consciousness locked onto the words. My sweet boy? Had she said mine? Was she claiming him?

“Travis, My sweet, sweet boy. Look at me. I don’t know who made you think that people will always leave, but I promise you if you tell me who it was, I will find a way to make them pay for it.” Her tone was sweet and fond, but he could also feel the truth in her words. She was willing to kill for him.

“Now listen. I can’t promise I am always going to be here. I can’t promise that you will be the only person that I will be with. I’m just not that kind of woman. But I can promise you this, nothing and no one will ever replace you as my good boy. Nothing you could do will make me so disappointed that I won’t come back. The moment Vadim told me your secret I knew I had to have you, because just like you I have never found someone who actually wanted to play these games this much.”

“Y-you really do mean that.... don’t you. You actually will come back?” 

“I can promise you that Sugar.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I ruined it”

“No, you didn’t. I should have figured. You told me it had been a long time since you had been close to someone.” She stood up and retrieved her pack from his desk before returning to the bed, muttering to herself as she dug down deep to the bottom.

“Seriously, how... how the fuck do they always end up at the bottom! Ah ha! Ta-da!” Anna pulled two cans of water out of her over-stuffed pack with a flourish, cracking one before handing it off to him. “Drink up.”

“Thank you.” She hummed happily in response and he felt his entire mood lift at just knowing that he had done that, had made her happy. Sipping his water thoughtfully, Travis turned just in time to watch Anna pull a thin blanket out of her pack and settle comfortably onto the bed with him. 

“But... Ummm. Don’t you... don’t you wanna .. you know...”

“Cum too?” His blush was the perfect response. “Of course, I do. But we have all of tomorrow for that Pet. I wasn’t planning on leaving until the day after and there are a few things I would like to do with you before I do. However, all of those things require energy so we need to sleep. Now finish your water and come to bed. Big day tomorrow”

“Please tell me Mistress”

“That would ruin the surprise.”

“Just a little hint?”

“Hmmmmm let’s see. It will involve you using your tongue...a lot. And that is all I am gonna say.”

“Mmmmmm Thank you Mistress.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast and lunch

Panic set in the moment her opened his eyes. There was someone else in the trailer with him. Why? Why was there someone else in the trailer? They- she? were humming along with the track that was playing. 

“Morning Sug. I was wondering when you were going to get up. Getting towards the end of the tape.” The memories of the night before slammed into him, head spinning as he tried to reconcile it all. Anna had stayed. She was still here in the morning and waiting for him to get up. He had expected her to leave while he slept, no matter what she said. Why would she want to stay with the jumble of nerves and neurosis that was Travis Miles. 

“Oh ahh, Yeah.... Go-gotta change the tape” He tossed the blankets off his body, blushing at his own nudity. He shuffled over to the player, switching to one of the 12 different morning recordings he had made. 

Anna came over and ran her hands along his shoulders, stopping when she felt him tremble. “Everything okay?” 

“You stayed.” 

She pulled Travis against her, chuckling into his chest. “Yes Sugar. I stayed. Get used to it.” Her lips started working across his chest, sucking little love bits into his skin any place she felt like. “How long do the tapes last?” 

“The morning ones are about 5 hours. I need to record a few new ones soon. Heard some rumors people should know.” Anna pushed him into his chair grabbing two cigarettes from the carton on his desk and lighting them both before passing one off and climbing into his lap. 

They enjoyed a morning smoke and Travis couldn’t help but notice the difference between them at this moment. She was fully clothed, jeans and a t shirt, while he was completely nude and struggling to stop his morning wood from grinding into her ass. The chair creaked when she stood to stub out her cigarette and he tried to shift his hips and hide his erection. Anna turned to him, hands on her hips and regarded him critically. “I hope you weren’t planning on doing the recordings today.” Her tone was very disapproving. 

“N-nn-no. I wasn’t” 

“So...? What were your plans today?” 

“I n-needed to go to the market for some food, lunch and dinner at the Dugout. Usual.” He snubbed out his smoke and rose to start gathering his clothes. 

Anna stretched, her back popping softly and allowed him to get dressed. “Dugout for lunch sounds good. I think I will enjoy a nice chat with Vadim.” 

“Oh no ohnononononononono! Y-you c-can't! Please!” Entire thin body shaking with terror, Travis had to grab ahold of his desk to stop the panic from collapsing his legs out from under him. Anna rushed over, bundling him into her arms again and shushing him. 

“Oh dear. I’m sorry baby. I meant it as I joke. I will go in before you and talk to him. Make sure he leaves you be. I won’t let him do anything to make you more uncomfortable. I promise Sugar.” She started running her fingers through his hair, smoothing out the morning tangles as his breathing returned to normal. it was amazing what her touch did to him. It was calming, so much so that his busy mind had been so quiet last night and he had fallen asleep within 10 minutes. 

“Mistress?” 

“Yes Sug?” 

“You’re amazing” 

“Thank you Sug. Now. Off to the market with you. Be at the Dugout for noon.” Anna released him from her arms and he pouted slightly when she moved away. Noon was 4 hours away. What was he going to do with all of that time? 

Anna let the door of the trailer shut behind her and Headed in the direction of the market as well. She had to go see Piper before she headed to the Dugout to “speak” with Vadim. More like threaten. Mind flashing back to her first experiences, she was determined to protect him the same as had been done for her. If Vadim even thought about making her sweet Travis feel bad about his kinks there would be hell to pay. 

Travis had gone and seen Myrna, picked up more smokes, Fancy Lads and a few other things as well as a new leather jacket. Then he returned to the trailer to clean up. Small bits of evidence showed Anna’s presence all over his home. The half drank bottle of Bobrov’s with two glasses sitting on his desk, letterman jacket balled up and tossed under it and the scent of her in the air. He grabbed the jacket and packed it away, before gathering up the blanket that they had shared the night before. 

A small bundled bit of white fabric fell to the floor and Travis stared down at it, confused, before he grabbed and unfolded until he could identify what it was. 

Panties. Couldn't help the shuddering breath that left his lungs when the dangled from his fingers. 

It was the panties Anna had been wearing last night. An involuntary moan fell from his lips when he thought about her now. Did she have other ones on, or was she completely bare? His cock had thickened, pressing incessantly at the zipper of his pants. 

The fabric was soft in his hand, and as hard as he tried, somehow, they found their way to his face. 

It felt dirty, wrong that he was doing this; rubbing them against his cheek, practically sniffing the panties she had forgotten. Groaning when he pressed his hand into his crotch, the pressure not even close to enough. 

Fuck it. 

Shucked his pants off in a few seconds before he settled down, wrapping himself in the blanket that still smelled like her enough to imagine her in the room with him. Fingers curled around the base of his cock and started teasing himself slowly, just like Anna would. He pressed the panties to his nose, groaning at the scent, imagining them against her pussy. Her, sweet, sweet pussy that the night before had been offered up to him. He twisted his wrist at the tip, remembering how her mouth had felt the night before. Fuck needed more, always needed more. 

Travis moaned at the thought about her finding him right now, like this. Sniffing at her panties while he stroked his cock like some common pervert. His cock twitched in his hand and he gasped, remembering the night before. She would laugh at him. Call him a filthy fucking degenerate. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his balls draw up, caught by surprise at the swiftness his humiliation brought him to orgasm. Ropes of cum painted his stomach and ruined his shirt and he finally let out a loud groan when he could breathe again. 

A small bit of shame tinged his post-orgasmic come down. Anna hadn’t left them in his bed so he would touch his cock like some weird fucking freak. Hell, she hadn’t left them here at all, she had forgotten them. He sighed to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head to wipe himself down. He should give them back to her at lunch, tell her what he had done and accept the fact that she would never come to see him again. He deserved it. 

Why? Why did he have to do things like this and ruin himself, ruin any chance he could have had at happiness with her. Travis decided to flip the tape early, knowing he wouldn’t want to come back to the scene of the crime after she left. He would go to his usual spot to sulk, up to the area behind the scoreboard where he could look down on Diamond City but they couldn’t see him. Afternoon tape would give him at least 7 hours to try to calm down. 

The trailer door slammed shut when he left aimlessly wandering by the water purifier, wondering how long it would take the city to notice he was gone if he brought him gun up to his spot later before he decided to walk the bases. As many times as it took for an hour and a half to pass and he could meet her at noon. He wouldn’t be that cowardly. He at least had that. 

“Lapochka! You grace my bar with your beauty again! What have I done to get so lucky?!” Vadim’s booming voice was always a little much in the morning, but his coffee was good and she needed to _ talk _ with the man before lunch. 

“Dima! My sweet big brother!” She held her arms out to him as he came from behind the bar and picked her up with a bear hug. She smiled and waved to Yefim behind his brothers back as her feet dangled in the air. When she was returned to the floor and Vadim started brushing her clothes down, she pushed his hands away; as much as she would usually indulge his desire to treat her as his little sister, there was important things to discuss. 

“Come have morning coffee with me, Big Brother. I have a story for you.” 

His eyebrows shot up, and she walked over to the farthest corner, the one that held the most privacy. The brothers murmured together behind the bar before Vadim sauntered over, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He set the mug in front of her and sat heavily. “So kotik, what is your story.” 

Inhaling the fragrant fumes of her coffee first, Anna hummed happily and waited for him to take a sip of his morning brew. “I went and saw Travis last night.” 

He coughed, valiantly attempting to keep his mouthful coffee from slipping into his lungs. 

“What?” 

“I went and saw Travis last night. After what we talked about, I was interested in seeing how true it was.” 

“It was true milaya, I would never lie to you. What happened?” 

“I am not going to give you all the dirty rotten details Big Brother.” She took a sip of the steaming coffee and fixed him with a stare. “He is a sweet man and I like him. I expect you to be nice to him when he comes in for food from now on.” 

“I am always nice to my customers.” 

“You know what I mean Dima. Don’t tease him. Don’t bother him about this stuff. Please? As a favor for me, Big Brother?” She tried to look pleading, hoping the familial bond he seemed to feel for her would keep him from being a giant ass to Travis. 

“Argg, milaya, it is not fair! You look at me with such sweet eyes and ask me to make promises on the best bit of gossip I have heard in months! Fine!” He threw his hands up. “I will be nice to Travis and I won’t even tell anyone about this..... On one condition.” 

She nodded, “Of course. Anything.” 

“Come to Diamond City more often kotik. My life is boring without you in it.” 

Anna beamed, so happy that she hadn’t actually had to resort to threatening him. “That is a promise I can make easily my friend. Now I was hoping to also get some breakfast. Travis will be meeting me her for lunch so I am just gonna sit and read.” 

He nodded to her and stood, moving back to the bar and returning with Radscorpion omlette which she dug into eagerly. 

He had lost count of how many times he had walked the bases now, feet starting to ache. The clock atop the schoolhouse read five minutes to noon, so he slowly turned and made his way to the Dugout and the inevitable fate of Anna leaving him. 

The bar seemed dark in comparison to the bright outside sunshine, and he blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust his eyes. Anna waved him over to the far booth, smiling at him. It broke his heart. 

“Hey there Sugar. Got all your errands done?” He slid into the bench next to her and startled slightly when she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“O-oh yeah. I-I got it all done.... Went back home and put everything away too. Ummmmmm.” 

“Something wrong Sug?” 

“I ahh. I ahhh... I found you-your panties... w-when I was cleaning... In my bed.” 

“Good. I left them there for you.” His mouth dropped open in shock and it felt like someone had hit him in the side of the head. She had left them for him. How could she have known how he would react? 

“Whaaaa?” 

“Thought you might enjoy a little reminder of our first night. Feel free to keep them if you want.” It was taking a lot longer than it should have for him brain to come back online. All the shame and horrid feelings he had been putting himself through for the past hour and a half had been for nothing. She had left them for him to find. Her words were distant, his entire body feeling like it was floating at the sudden loss of all of the tension. He dropped his head to rest on Anna’s shoulder, heartbeat slowing down to a normal rate. Her voice started him slightly. 

“Did you do something bad Travis?” Biting his lower lip, he dropped his eyes into his lap and nodded; his ears were burning red with a mixture of shame and arousal when he felt her hand slide along his thigh. 

“Not gonna tell me? Gonna make me guess?” She was whispering into his ear now, rubbing up and down his thigh, hand inching closer to his rapidly hardening cock under the table. “Let’s see it involves my panties and you’re obviously very embarrassed about it... did you put them on?” He shook his head but couldn’t help squirming when he thought about it. The fabric had been so soft against his skin, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel against his cock. 

“No? Too bad. I would have loved to see that.” Her fingers crawled over his leg and started to stroke over his cock through his pants. 

“Ahh Travis! Good to see you friend! We have roasted Mirelurk for lunch today. You want anything else?” Vadim’s booming voice called over to them from the bar. He jumped and it pressed his cock into Anna’s palm harder than before. Anna laughed at his gasp, trying not to react. 

“Yes Dima! A drink! For both of us!” She shouted back to the Bartender and started kissing down his neck. Travis couldn’t help the small whine that left his throat. “Now, where was I? Oh yes! If you didn’t put them on what else could you have done.... I hope you at least made a mess in them.” 

When the button of his pants flipped open, Travis couldn’t help but start panting. Why? Why was she doing this in public? She was gonna make him cum in his pants like some teenager. Then he would have to walk home in it. Fuck 

The words came out barely above a whisper. “M-Mistress please. We are in public.... Why?” 

“Because Sugar. I want too. And I will play with you anytime I feel like it.” The words were growled against his neck and he stopped the moan before it fell from his lips. Fingers dipped below the waistband of his jeans and boxers and he had barely felt the touch of her fingertips on his cock before he exploded. His hips jerked as he worked to keep himself silent and he felt the warmth of his seed spread through his boxers. It was dirty and he whimpered when he felt Anna remove her hand from him. 

“Good boy. Now your gonna sit there while we eat lunch. You can carry my pack on the way back to hide the mess.” He could hear Vadim’s heavy footsteps as he carried to plates over to the table. The roasted Mirelurk smelled good under his nose but at the moment, his mind was completely blank and it felt wonderful. Every single thing Anna did to him was amazing, he could not believe his luck. 

They both ate their meals in silence, every few bites Anna reaching over and running her hand through his hair or down his back. It felt so amazing to have someone pay any attention to him. She finished first and pushed her plate away, watching the bar. Every time she noticed Scarlett staring, she would lean in and start to nibble on his ear or kiss his neck until Travis shivered visibly and the other woman turned away with a sneer. 

When Travis finished and looked up, she passed along her pack and nudged him out of the booth. He was grateful for the cover, there was a sizable dark patch right were his cock was and he didn’t think he was ready for that level of humiliation yet. 

“Dima! How much do I owe you for the breakfast and lunch?” 

“For you kotik only 20 caps. And only because Yefim insist, take it up with him!” The larger brother glared at the one in question and Anna handed her caps over to him smiling and whispered a thank you for the meal when she hugged him goodbye. 

She tugged him back to Diamond City Radio, pulling him through the door and against her into a giant hug. She was kissing his chest softly and murmuring at him. “Good boy, you did so, so good for me.” 

The unease he had been feeling since their meals had arrived instantly melted with her praise, praise he hadn’t even known how badly her needed. Anna retrieved her pack and dug to the bottom retrieving a can of clean water and a clean rag. “Take your pants of Sugar. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He nodded and pulled at the fabric that was now sticking to him uncomfortably. His jeans and boxers peeled away from his skin and he wrinkled his nose at the sensation. Eww. When his clothes were in a pile on the floor Anna moved back to him before pouring some of the water into the rag to dampen it before taking and sip and passing it up toward him. Then she took great care in wiping every inch of his hips and cock down. It was slightly cold but felt wonderful, the care of her soft touch driving him mad. As she cleaned him up, his cock started to thicken in response to her and she chuckled. 

“Such a greedy boy. Already you want more? Have you even thought about me?” She pouted up at him as his mouth gaped open. 

“Nn-no Mistress not at all! I-I just can’t help myself.” 

With him cleaned up, Anna rose to her feet again and pulled off her clothes, more than comfortable in the warm trailer. Soon enough she was completely nude and barefoot, lounging on his bed. “Come here Travis.” 

He tripped slightly as he moved to the bed and giggled a bit with her when he came and sat next to him. 

“I am going to give you to options Sug. Both of them are going to be pleasuring me with that talented mouth of yours. Option one is you on your knees worshiping my pussy, right now. Or option two which is that I am gonna sit on your face and ride you until I cum. Now which would you like?” 

Sliding down her body was his only response he could give her, gasping in shock when his knees hit the floor sharply. He laid soft tentative butterfly kisses to her thighs, unsure how to proceed. He wanted to taste her, staring at her damp folds hungrily, but he also didn’t want to disappoint her. Anna huffed when he stopped and she pulled one of her heels up onto the bed and leaned back. The position spread her wider and Travis moaned at the view, especially when she used her own fingers to part her folds and rub at her clit. 

“Fuck Travis. I don’t want to wait. It’s been a while for me.” She grabbed the hand that was sitting infuriatingly still on her thigh and put two of his fingers right at the sopping wet entrance to her body. “Now be a good boy and use your fingers to fuck me.” He complied, pushing his fingers deep with her order and watching with his mouth slightly ajar when she moaned. It was the best music he had ever heard. Fuck if he could he would record it and play it for the entire Wasteland, he would. His mouth was watering now, as he leaned in and experimentally licked a wet strip up her thigh right next to her pussy. She clenched down on his fingers a bit and it was response enough to have him burying his face in her, lapping at her clit grateful that she would even allow him to. 

She shouldn’t. No angel should allow a mere mortal like him to pleasure her but he had been granted this opportunity and he wanted to prove himself to her. He thrust his fingers into her, focusing on the way her body tensed when his fingers brushed just the right spot. He wrote letters to a god he had only read about with his tongue on her clit. His mind focused down to one thought; he needed to prove he could pleasure her. 

“Fuck Travis that’s good, r-right there.” Her fingers wove into his hair, the sharp tugs at his scalp directing his tongue was perfect and he couldn’t help but moan against her clit. Her body clenched at the vibrations and so he repeated the motion. Anna gasped 

“Ahhh, Yeeees, just like that Travis. That’s good. That’s a good boy.” She was moaning freely, hips thrusting back on his fingers harder now. Travis didn’t know a lot about women or sex but the way her pussy clenched around his two fingers was enough to tell him she was close. “More. Just a little bit more”. 

He added a third finger to the ones thrusting into her and the effect was instant. Back ached and she rubbed her clit against his tongue roughly as she coated his hand in her fluid. Travis drew back and watched as she twitched around his fingers, before he looked up at her face. 

She was flushed, from her breasts straight to the tips of her ears. Mouth was open, panting before she dissolved into a fit of giggles. She patted him on the head affectionately and when she smiled at him all was right in the world. 

“Thank you, Travis. I needed that Sugar.” she pulled him up onto the bed, kissing up his neck before she came to his mouth. Tasting her own cum on his lips was enjoyable and she moaned into his mouth. She pulled back and smiled at him softly. He was nibbling his lip nervously. 

“Wa-was that good Mistress?” 

“Yes Travis, that was very good. I haven't cum that hard in a long time.” His smile was wide enough that it almost split his face in half and she settled down next to him nuzzling into his neck. “Can I ask you something Sweetheart?’ 

“Hmmm?” 

“What exactly did you do with my panties?” The blush crept up his body again and she followed it with her fingertips before running them along his soft lips. 

“I ahh.... I found them a-and couldn’t help but touch my cock.... I thought you were going to burst in at any moment.” 

She looked at him with an evil smirk. “Thinking about me coming in and telling you that you’re a sick fuck.” 

He whined at her words and nodded. “And laughing at me.” He paused for a moment before continuing “I-I never even thought of putting them on. B-but when you said that at the Dugout earlier...” 

“Mmmmm I remember Pet. You liked that idea. I don’t think mine will fit you however. But would you like that? If I found you some?” He nodded eagerly. “Tonight?” There was hope in her voice and he bit his lip. 

“Yes please Mistress.” 

“Then I need to go shopping. What time is it?” Travis glanced up at the clock. 

“2.” 

“Perfect. Will you be okay if I leave for a little so go find something for tonight? I want to make it special before I have to leave to see if I can get those holotapes copied.” 

“Oh Yeah! Oh my god! New music!” 

“Travis! Please answer the question.” 

He calmed his brain down enough and nodded to her, too excited about the prospect of new music to think about much else right now. 

Anna pulled her pants on over her bare pussy and tugged her ratty shirt over her head. She dropped a kiss to the top of his head when he smiled up at her from the bed. 

“I promise I will be back. 3 hours at most pet. Then we will go get dinner.” 

The way she growled out the last sentence made his entire body shiver with desire. Anything. He would do anything she wanted if it meant his brain would be this quiet after. It was wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just FYI this will be slow to update as it technically occurs after the events of Rogue Robot. Also Travis is super hard to write and as much as I don't want to hurt this sweet smol bean of a man, I truly feel like his emotions and everything would be all over the place. He swings so hard between depression and mania before Confidence Man that I do believe that he would be completely suicidal and all over the board.  
c attacks, aftercare, petting, Feelings!, 
> 
> milaya – sweet girl


	3. Chapter 3

Travis spent two hours alone with his thoughts, mind slowly starting to speed up and scream at him before there was a small knock at the door. He opened it slowly but instead of being greeted with the beautiful sight of Anna, it was a Diamond City security officer with a shaved head and thick, mirrored aviator sunglasses. 

“Oh, Hey Trav. Got a package here for you. Pretty lady came up and insisted I deliver it right into your hands.” 

There was a brown paper package in the man’s hands and Travis extended his own to take it. On top ‘For you, Sug’ was scrawled in a messy script. 

“Oh yeah. She said that you have an hour to get to the Dugout and you had better be wearing them or...” The man trailed off with grin and Travis couldn’t help but prompt him for the rest of his sentence. Anna had told him something about tonight and right now he needed that information. Even if the shame of admitting it to this man killed him. 

“O-or what? Wh-what will she do?” 

“Well she ahhh.... Said that she would tie you down and make you watch as she got herself off.” The guard cleared his throat, smirking as the younger man squirmed. “So ahhh yeah. Gotta go.” He waved and Travis watched him move back towards the seats, out of the way of any patrol he had ever seen DC guards. The door to the trailer shut with a hard sound and he shrugged off the mild embarrassment to embrace the heat that he felt thinking about Anna’s gift. He tore the brown paper and smiled when his fingers brushed over some of the softest fabric he had ever felt. 

The panties she had found him were a soft, light blue and larger than the pair she had left. The cotton fabric felt like a t-shirt, soft enough that the thought of it pressed against his cock was enough to cause a soft gasp to escape him. 

“Fuck Anna this isn’t fair”, the words were whispered into the trailer. He could feel his cock filling, his mind racing at the ideas running rampant. He had been standing there, fingering the fabric for 5 minutes before he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. 

“Okay Trav, you can do this.” Talking to himself, even as a child, had always had a way for organizing his thoughts and everything stilled for a moment when he dropped both is jeans and boxers in one move. Stepping into the panties and shivering in delight at the sensation of the soft fabric running over his thighs and holding his half hard cock snug against his body. It felt... good. Wrong but good. Huh 

His mind stalled and he questioned why he thought it was wrong. It was almost like he could hear Pop again. 

Screaming. At him. 

His vision tunneled and his whole body started to shake. 

Suddenly his left ear was ringing, the world shifted sideways and he had to sit down for a moment. Pushing the bad thoughts away was something he had trained himself to do over the years and, slowly, the memories of his father’s voice and pain faded back into his busy mind. 

There was a loud click which snapped his head up and focused his eyes on his immediate surroundings. The Live light was on and the tape was no longer running, default settings of the jury-rigged equipment returning when it had nothing left to play. 

“Ahhh, Fuck! Ow!” 

He tripped over the pile of his pants as he darted over to the shelf which held the evening tapes. Muttering a quiet series of expletives as he tried to be as quick as was possible in getting the next recording going. Soon the sounds of his recorded ad for Choice Chops filled the dead air and he breathed a huge sigh before his head shot up to look at the clock. He had had at least an hour left on the tape when the guard had shown up with his gift. That wasn’t right.... 

It was 4:55. His little episode had cost him fifty minutes of lost time. He sighed as he slipped his jeans up over the panties and grabbed his jacket. He had to get to the Dugout. Anna was waiting for him. 

It was 5:20 when she finally made an appearance. Travis had been glaring into his beer as he waited, his head shooting up every time the door opened. He hadn’t been expecting her to come up behind him and slide her hands along his chest as she hugged him. 

“Hello Sugar. Did you get my present?” Anna purred into his ear and he couldn’t help the shiver that passed through him nor could he help his reaction when he turned around and looked at her. 

She was scrubbed clean; dark, chin length hair had been styled into waves and pinned up elegantly, her eyelids and lips colored purple to compliment the deep green of the dress she had found. He swallowed, eyes dragging over how it clung to her body, fabric just skimming the tops of her knees. 

Travis couldn’t help his mouth from falling open when he got to her legs. They were covered in the sheer fabric of undamaged stockings and ended in heels. It was straight out of a Pre-war Skin mag and he felt his cock strain in the tight confines of his panties. 

“Ahhh Y...Y.... Yes. I did...I...” His voice trailed off, distracted by the vision before him. 

“What’s wrong Travis? Mole Rate got your tongue?” 

He blushed with embarrassment and she couldn’t help but smile and grab his hand, pulling him over to the far corner again. Anna pushed him into the one side and sat across from him. 

Yefim came over and dropped off a bottle of Moonshine and two glasses, Anna smiled, thanked him and poured them two generous drinks. Her voice was cast just low enough that he knew if anyone got close enough to the table, they would be overheard. 

“So, Travis... Did you have a good afternoon?” She took a drink from her glass and he couldn’t help but focus on the few drops of liquid that clung to her mutfruit purple stained lips. 

He cleared his throat and took a took a sip of the moonshine before he responded. “Ummm yes I... I ah.. Missed you...” He whispered the last words and jumped when he felt the pressure of her toes grazing up the inside of his calf. Coughing around the chemical taste of the moonshine, Travis watched as one of her fingers dipped into her glass before she brought it up to her lips. 

He couldn’t help the small sound that came from him when she popped the moonshine covered digit into her mouth and drew back, leaving a ring of lipstick at the base of her finger. His mind flashed with ideas, wondering if how his cock would look if she did that to him. Her toes were stroking up his thigh now and he tossed back the rest of his glass, grimacing at the burn. 

“You are wearing them, aren’t you? I can’t feel the line of your boxers so either you’re wearing them, or your completely commando. Which is it Travis? Are you a slut with no undies or a filthy fucking pervert in panties?” She cocked her head to the side as she asked the question, pressing the ball of her foot between his thighs and giving him just enough friction. 

“They’re ssssoft.” He hissed out the last word when she wiggled her toes and he couldn’t help but look down into his lap. The stockings were driving him crazy. He needed to find out if they went all the way up like he imagined, if she had found something similar to the garters that he had read about as a teen. 

He whined softly when she took her foot away from him. “That’s not what I asked. Which is it Travis? A slut or a filthy pervert.” 

The answer was so quiet, Anna would not have known that he had even answered her if she couldn’t see his body trembling. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“afilthypervertmistress” 

“Clear and concise Travis. Slow down and say it proper.” 

“I-I’m a p-pervert Mistress.” 

“Good Boy. Do they feel good on your cock?” 

Her foot was back, applying gentle pressure and Travis bit his lip to stop the small needy sounds that were bubbling up. He nodded. 

“I said. Use. Your. Words.” Each word was punctuated with her slowly drawing her toe down his thigh and away from where he needed her touch. 

“No, please no... Mistress please.” 

She smiled at him “No? No don’t go, or no they don’t feel good?” 

“Th-they feel good.” He shifted in his seat in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. If she kept up the way she was going, he was going to end up in the same situation as lunch; a mess in his pants and an aching desire to please her. 

“Good I am glad. I'm glad Becky had something in your size. And when I found the stockings in the bin, packaged and undamaged I had to get them for myself. They are far too good for a filthy fuck like you.” 

She tossed back her drink with a wink and scooted out from the bench, putting her hand up to stop him when he moved to join her. “Stay. I am going to get us some food.” She moved towards the bar and Travis could not help the way his eyes followed her ass. It swayed back and forth with her steps and loved how the back of her dress was split to allow her more movement. It showed him more of her thighs and his mind flashed back to how they had wrapped around his head earlier. 

“Well aren't you just one lucky fucker.” Scarlett’s harsh voice cut him from his fantasy of Anna’s strong thighs wrapped around his head, and his eyes snapped toward its source. She was gathering glasses from the table closest to them, glaring between him and Anna the entire time. “Get thrown out of one girls' room for being a sick freak and another just comes along and decides to pick you up? How much you paying her Travis?” 

Rage flashed through him and he glared at her before grabbing the bottle of Bobrov’s and pouring them both fresh drinks. “F-fuck off Scarlett. This isn’t any of your b-business.” 

“If I have to watch this disgusting freak show, you’re damn right it’s my business. Have some fucking decency with your perversions. Don’t make us watch.” 

Anna’s voice broke through, dripping with thinly veiled contempt. “Hello Scarlett. Having a lovely day being a raging bitch I hope.” 

The other woman gaped like a drowned fish and turned the same color as her name. “I am actually. Just telling Travis here that no one wants to have to watch this disgusting show.” 

“And what show is that exactly?” 

“This....this....” She motioned to Anna’s outfit. 

“What? Jealous? You ** obviously ** couldn’t deal with what Travis was offering. I can and want to. Now please do the smart thing and fuck off before I am forced to take your ass outside and teach you some respect. Yefim might protest. Vadim will just enjoy the drama of it all. I mean..... I do owe him a story. Would you like to be it?” It was all said with a venomous smile and the only sound Travis could actually make out in the crowed bar was the click of her heels as she moved closer. Anna grabbed the bottle of moonshine off the table and reached out for his wrist, pulling him from the bench. 

“Come now Sugar. Let's get noodles instead. Wouldn’t want whatever this cunt is offering anyway.” She pulled Travis away from the other woman, who was currently attempting to kill them both with a look. 

The faces in the bar blurred together as she pulled him into the fresh night air, the coolness of it a slap in the face after the heat of the bar. “Wwww.....wwww... Why?” 

“Did I do that?” He nodded unable to form the words, thankful she understood him. “Because Travis. She needs to understand that you are mine now and I don’t stand for that shit. I won’t always be in Diamond City but if she decides to say anything to you again, you ** will ** tell me and I will make sure she regrets it.” 

Anna was glaring at the Dugouts door and he could feel how tense her whole body was when she pulled him into a hug. She shook her head and hefted out a huge sigh before she smiled up at him. 

“Now Pet. Noodles. Not gonna let her ruin my fun with you. I guess I will just have to change my plans a little bit.” 

40 minutes later they found themselves back at DC radio, half drank bottle of Bobrov’s dangling from Anna fingers as she pinned Travis against the door with hungry kisses. 

“What would you do right now if I pulled your pants down right now? Let all of DC see those pretty blue panties and your cock inside them.” The whine of need he made was loud enough that he was sure Security would be coming to investigate soon. 

“Please Anna...” He trailed off when she attacked his neck, smearing marks of purple lipstick along the column of muscle. 

“Please What?” 

“I-if you d-don't stop. Sec-security...” Trailed off again when she found a particularly sensitive spot and began nipping at it, driving all coherent thought from his mind. 

“What about them? Snuck into DC Security and made sure my friend who came by with your gift was assigned to this route for tonight and no one else. He’s probably watching you squirm right now.” 

She whispered the words into his ear when she cupped his erection. The blue fabric was holding it tight against his body and it was just on the pleasurable side of painful and he couldn’t help but moan loudly at the thought of putting on a show. 

“Mmmmistress.... that’s not fair.” 

“Who ever said anything about fucking fairness Travis? Get used to it. I am going to play with you how I like and there is very little you can do to stop me. Now open the door. I want your cock.” 

He gulped and nodded, spinning around to unlock to door. She pressed him inside and smiled up at him when he turned around. Anna’s free hand snaked up his chest and ended up woven into his hair. She tugged him down and crashed their mouths together, swallowing down the sound of surprise when she nipped at his bottom lip. 

Anna broke off, slightly breathless and turned her back to him. “Unzip me Travis.” 

“Ohh ahhh ye-yeah.” His fingers clumsily worked at the small zipper pull, eyes widening when the first panel of black satin came into view, encircling her waist. Anna shrugged her shoulders and the fabric started to slip down her arms and pool on the trailers floor. 

The garter belt started just below her navel and covered her to the tops of her thighs. Six straps held the stockings up and Travis felt his mouth go completely dry. It was like she had found the first picture he had ever masturbated to and made it a reality. He actually had to take a step back and rake his eyes over her a few times. 

“Like it? I bought it specifically for you.” Travis couldn’t even work his mind around the words he wanted to say as he just nodded enthusiastically. He reached out just as she started to move away from him, the strangled noise he made cause her to turn around and look at him with her brow raised. She smirked at the obvious need in his eyes and turned back around to lounge on his bed. “I want you in just your pretty panties. Now Pet.” 

The heat in her gaze was impossible to ignore, an almost physical caress as he tossed of the jacket and tugged his shirt over his head. She grinned at him when he met her eyes, and he huffed out a short breath as she waited expectantly for him to drop his jeans. The fabric dropped to the floor with a soft sound and he couldn’t suppress the slight shiver that ran through his body. 

She purred. “Fuck, that’s a sight for sore eyes. Almost wish I didn’t have to leave tomorrow. Would love to have you every single day in nothing but a pair of pretty panties” When he raised eyes again, they were drawn to her fingers playing over a nipple as her other hand skimmed up the inside of her thigh. 

He couldn’t help but whine, cock twitching visibly in the thin material. Anna sat up, legs stretched out in front of her with one ankle crossed primly over the other and beckoned him over when his hands started shaking slightly. 

“C--can.... Can I...” He stumbled over both his words and his feet as he moved towards his bed and the goddess that was occupying it. In his mind, he swore that she was radiating light, power and all that was good in this fucked up Wasteland. When she smiled up at him, the world shifted and he fell to his knees at her feet. There was a literal angel in his bed and he had to make sure she was satisfied by the time she went to leave him. 

Concern filled Anna’s eyes when he hit the ground hard, breath escaping him in a huff with his eyes glazed and unfocused “Travis, Sug, You okay?” 

“Yes Mistress, Please I need to touch you. Please let me touch you.” It wasn’t the need in his voice that surprised her most, but how clear he was speaking. 

“Of course, Pet.” 

Travis started at her foot, reaching out for the heel of her shoe before his fingers caressed over the sheer fabric of her stocking and he moaned. It was exactly how he imagined it and he lowered his mouth to kiss at the bone of her ankle. Peppering them up the fabric, and watching with fascination when it darkened as he swiped his tongue on her inner thigh just below where the sheer material ended. 

Anna’s thighs fell open and he couldn’t help but groan at the sight in front of him. When she had been standing, he couldn’t tell if she was wearing anything underneath the garter belt; now with her thighs spread wide before him, all he could focus on was the dark damp curls between her legs. She carded her fingers through his messy hair and gave a light tug. His groan in response was beautiful and she couldn’t help but chuckle at his neediness. 

“Poor Travis. So starved for attention,” She tugged his head again, laying his cheek against her thigh before she continued, “Is this what you want Pet? You want to eat my pussy?” 

He nodded and a sharp tug on his hair had him looking up into her bright green eyes. “Say it Travis.” 

His tone was desperate, eyes pleading up at her. 

“P-Please Mistress... I want to eat your pussy.” 

“Good Boy” She released his head suddenly and before Anna could blink, he dove in to taste her like a man dying of thirst. He nibbled along her lips as before his tongue darted out to draw up the wet line of her slit. When he reached the engorged nub of her clit, his tongue worked in quick hard circles to draw a sharp gasp from her. 

“_ Ahhh _ Fuck...Th-that’s a good boy.” Her voice was shaky as he worked her clit, gazing down her body at him. He moaned at the praise and the vibrations rattled around her nub, sending her eyes rolling back into her head. “What the _ fuck, right there... _What the hell has gotten into you, Pet?” 

His only response was the drag his long fingers up the length of her stocking clad leg and fiddle with the strap of the garter before he drew back slightly. He watched intently when one of his fingers parted her folds and he pressed into the heat of her sex. Even on his finger, he wondered how she could be so warm and soft. 

It was at that moment his cock decided to make his need known again with a hard throb. When he looked down at himself a white-hot bolt of both shame and arousal shot through him. He was as hard as a rock, throbbing visibly with his heart beat. The light blue fabric was stretched to contain his length and a dark patch was spreading at the tip as he leaked pre-cum. 

Anna wove her fingers into his hair again and tugged his attention back up to her face. “Something wrong Pet?” 

“N..No..” 

“Promise?” Travis nodded and started moving the finger that was buried inside her, returning his mouth to her clit. Her sharp intake of breath was music to his ears and it spurred him on. He added a second finger to her warmth, moving them back and forth and moaning when he felt her inner muscles flutter around his digits. 

She tugged at his hair sharply, using it to guide him to take her clit into his mouth. “Fuck...yes... Right like that.” Anna’s eyes flew open and she gasped when the pads of his fingers played over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. 

“Like that Mistress?” The words were mumbled against her clit and he could feel her body starting to tighten around his fingers. 

Her lips were pursed together when she nodded and rocked her hips on his hand. Instead of answering him with words, she dragged his face back to her sex. Pushing his mouth onto her clit and starting to use him as a toy, Anna began babbling. 

“Fuck yes... right like that... Good boy... Gonna use you... _ Fuck!... _ To get myself off.... _ Mmm _ _ .. _ Then I’m gonna ... _ Oh shit... _ride your cock!” He had picked up the speed in his hand to match the trusts of her hips, feeling her tighten on his fingers each time she swore. Her entire body arched when he sucked the nub of her clit into his mouth and he felt her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers. When he tried to move his fingers in and out of her again, the wet noises that her body made almost blanked out his mind. 

Her giggles were what brought him back to look up at her. Pale skin was tinted pink and she smiled down at him. “That's a good boy. Come join me up here.” She patted the bed and he stood to join her before the soft fabric shifted and he whined. He had been leaking pre-cum the entire time he had been pleasuring her and now the thin t-shift fabric of his panties clung to the outline of his cock. 

“Do you want to take those off now Pet?” 

He nodded. 

“Yes, please Mistress.” 

“You had better make sure they are clean for when I come back. If they aren't, I won’t be getting you anymore.” The threat was clear in both her eyes and words. 

He nodded as he peeled the fabric away from himself and set them down on the cinder blocks he used to divide the room before he settled down onto the mattress next to her. One of her stocking clad legs rubbed against his bare skin before she pulled herself into his lap, grinding her bare, wet pussy against his shaft. The gasp he let out was shocked. It had been so long since he had been inside a woman, he had almost forgotten how silky and warm it was. 

“Fuck” 

“What is it Pet?” She was slicking his shaft with her juices as she spoke, ignoring the way his fingers flexed against the mattress in an attempt to control himself. 

“It’s just..._ Ahh shit.... _ Been a little...A little bit... _ nggn _ _ .. _Bit since....” He couldn’t even get the last words out, devolving into panting when he felt her hand curl around the base of his shaft and guide him into her heat. 

“How long?” Her breathing sped up a tick as she took his length. It was the only sign that she gave to how this was affecting her. When he was fully inside her, Anna allowed him a second to answer before she started moving. 

“T-two years ...Since...since someone touched me.... F-five since anyone did this...” 

Anna leaned over him and he felt her clench her inner muscles around his cock before she raised herself up and took him cock inside her again. “Poor thing. That’s a long time.” 

He whimpered as she rode him slowly. He was already so wound up from the rest of the evening that it was taking all his self-control to not grab her hips and thrust the 4 or 5 hard strokes he would need to cum. 

“P...Please...” The sound was choked off as he fought all of his bodies urges, trying to ignore the pressure in his balls. 

“Please what Pet? Tell me what you need.” 

He whined out a pitiful sound and she smirked down at him, clenching again. “Ineedtocumsofuckingbad” 

Anna shifted her weight forward and planted her elbows next to his head, raising herself up for better leverage and whispered her next command against his lips. “So, do it.” 

It was such a simple request and his body followed through before his mind had even registered the words properly. Hands flew up from the mattress to grab hold of her hips and hold them in the air, every motion he made was steady and deliberate. He pounded into her rapidly, chasing his orgasm until the tension broke and he pulled her hips flush against his. 

Anna watched his face screw up when she felt the heat of his cum flood into her. Being the cause of that expression of almost pained bliss was so powerful, it felt like the first hit of Jet she had taken and she squeezed her muscles around him again just to watch him twitch beneath her. 

Travis whined at the mild over stimulation, trying to settle his breathing. “Mistress.... Please.....” 

With a smirk she moved off of him, shivering slightly when she felt a gush of cum slip from her pussy. “You weren’t kidding Pet. Made a huge mess inside me. Be glad I’m not going to make you clean it up with your tongue” His pupils blew wide and he started to nibble on his bottom lip, wondering how she would taste mixed with his seed. 

Anna grunted softly as she pulled herself from the bed, momentarily ignoring Travis’s noises of protest. She shivered when a thick glob of cum ran down her thigh as she bent to retrieve her pack near the door as well as the carton of cigarettes and ashtray from his desk. Lighting two and handing the second off the him, Travis couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. 

“Mistress...” 

“Yes Pet?” 

“Do you have to go?” 

“Yes Pet. Tomorrow morning I have to go so I can bring you back a new radio play. Remember?” The smile spread even wider when the thought of new music came to mind. 

“Oh yeah!” It was childlike but he couldn’t bring himself to feel shame at his excitement. Not when Anna beamed down at him in the way she way. Her fingers ran into his hair and she tugged his face to lay against her stomach as she was standing in front of him. 

Laughing softly as she took a draw from her smoke “You are the cutest fucking thing in the whole Wasteland. You know that don’t you Pet? Even if you couldn’t make me cum as hard as you do, I would keep coming back just to see that cute ass smile.” 

He beamed up at her, so full of pride. Not only had she said she would come back to him for more than just sex, he knew that she had actually been enjoying herself when they were together. He drew back slightly to enjoy his smoke and hummed contently along with the song currently playing in the background. 

His eyes darted up to the clock, sighing as he snubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray she had brought over. The tape would be done in 10 minutes and he didn’t want to leave her arms for at least another hour. Anna reached down and pulled another smoke from the pack, carding her fingers through his hair as she lit it. 

“You feel relaxed for once Pet.” She commented into the trailer as she petted him soothingly. It was true. One of the reasons he didn’t want her to go was because after times like this his mind stopped screaming at him and he was calm. He could think and plan and actually work through all of his racing thoughts. 

Travis shrugged. “It’s ‘cause I am. You make me calm. After.... everything …. My brain is quiet.” 

She hummed in agreement. “I wish I could be here for that more Pet. But I promise to always come back to help. “ 

He stood with a sigh, moving to the far side of the trailer to change the tape. “I know, Mistress.” 

“You can write, can’t you Travis?” He nodded. 

“Can you do something for me while I am gone?” 

He ears perked up at her hopeful tone and he spun on his heel as soon as the tape was transferred over and new sounds filled the dead air. “Anything Mistress.” 

She pulled a pad of paper from her pack and placed it on the cinderblocks next to the panties. “I want you to write me a letter after I leave tomorrow. I want you to write down some of your fantasies and send it along to Starlight Drive-In. I have a few places that I have to stop along the way so It should be waiting for me when I get there. That way. I can bury my fingers in my pussy reading it and have some ideas for when I come back in two or three weeks. Can you do that for me Pet?” 

Travis blushed a deep read and couldn’t help his bodies reaction to the thought of her playing with herself. However, a wave of exhaustion rolled through his body when his cock tried to rise to the occasion. He moved back to the bed with a yawn and she welcomed him with open arms, pulling him against her chest and settling down into the bed together. The blanket she had left the night before had fallen to the floor and she stretched to grab it, tucking them both in. 

Anna started humming softly as she played with his hair, feeling his breathing even out as sleep took him. She doubted that he ever fell asleep this quickly and smiled to herself with pride. She finally understood why, when she had been in this position, Hancock had taken such steps to protect this space. 

Anna frowned to herself slightly, hoping that the sudden tension in her body wouldn’t wake Travis. She didn’t want to think of that here, mind flashing back to the last time she had seen the mayor. How conflicted his eyes had looked when he found her like that. How she had run. How much she had fucked that up. 

Travis stirred in her arms; brow furrowed sleepily in confusion. “Hmmm what's wrong? Why is your heart racing?” 

“Nothing Baby. It's nothing....” Anna smiled down at him as she worked to control her breathing and heartbeat. Still he was looking up at her with concern. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise Pet.” She hooked two fingers under his chin and pulled his mouth to hers. It was soft and sweet and she poured her heart into the kiss. She hoped that she didn’t fuck this up. 

Travis could feel that she was still very tense underneath him, but she wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. He couldn’t make her, so he sleepily kissed down her chest to start toying with her nipple. If she wouldn’t tell him, he would find a way to make her relax. The sensitive flesh started to pebble in his mouth, and he felt some of the tension melt out of her. 

“Mmmm Thank you Pet. Your amazing.” She shivered when he moaned softly at the praise, smoothing his hair down as she pulled him away from her breast. She pulled him into a kiss again, tongue delving into his mouth before she pulled away slightly breathless. 

“Are you sure nothing's wrong Mistress?” 

“Yes Pet. I promise.” A sudden yawn almost split her face in half as the heat and closeness of the trailer started to seep into her. “Now My Pet. It is time for sleep for both of us. Early morning for me tomorrow.” 

She settled his head against her shoulder again and petted the body in her arms, using the closeness and acceptance Travis radiated as her anchor to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! so we have some plot developing here! And Deacon being a little shit.... like he does best. Gonna be traveling to Starlight to go meet a VERY interesting character next!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Pre Confidence Man Travis. 
> 
> kotik=pussycat  
lapochka=sweetie pie  
kotyonok=kitten


End file.
